Parties and Smarty's!
by jordy583
Summary: Sequel to In the Back of the Caves Shannon and Claire are excited about their party, while others are not! SS CC and a little JK and SJ
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a Sequel story to "In the back of the Caves" So I would suggest reading that before reading this:-D Love ya for reading! Enjoy and Review! Oh yeah, and when sun and Jin talk, pretend that its Korean, b/c I'm writing it in English!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or any of its characters! But if I did I would soooooo make all the guys NEVER wear shirts:-P

Parties and Smarty's!

Shannon and Sayid finished exploring their new home and went to get Charlie and Claire. They all talked and raved about what they were going to build and put in there rooms. When they all were bursting to share the news with the other castaways, they made their way out of the caves. They had stayed for so long that it was early in the morning. The four of them walked out to see Jack and Kate talking by a fire, eating breakfast.

"Where the hell have you all been?" Kate asked Claire, while handing her Aaron who was asleep in her arms.

"We took a little longer than we expected!" Claire apologetically replied. "We found ourselves a little home though!"

"They are in the back of the caves! Someone had lived there before, but is gone now! There are two abandoned rooms, and me and Sayid, and Charlie and Claire are going to live in them!" Shannon was talking so fast she didn't even realize the tiny crowed that had gathered at the sound of an abandoned room. Shannon looked around, and then over at Sayid who smiled widely. Charlie and Claire were already gushing to sun about the space and protection.

"We are finally going to have a safe place to raise Aaron together!" Claire was glowing and rocking Aaron.

"I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to see the space!" Sun said to Claire.

All the excitement was a lot, and they had been up all night so Charlie and Claire went to take a nap. Sayid and Shannon quickly followed. When they were gone, the other survivors began to talk.

"Why should they get the rooms? Anybody could have found them and we are married! I do not think this is the right way to decide!" Jin told Sun sternly.

"They found them and they are pairing up in the rooms! I agree with them that they should get the rooms!" Sun was not yelling, but talking very calm. "Just don't start anything!" She knew what Jin was capable of doing when he wanted something, but Jin wasn't the only one who wasn't happy about the cave homes. On the other side of the fire, Jack and Kate were having and interesting conversation.

"Jack! It's just not fair! That all I have to say!" Kate argued.

"Well they found it, so why shouldn't it be theirs? I don't see the difference between them having it, and us having it, and I know you would feel the same way if we had found them! They just looked first." Jack was not the type to take things away from people; he thought it would just be easier to let the two couples keep what they found.

"Exactly! They did _just _look first! So if you and I would have decided to look, we would have found them!"

"But we didn't! You don't even like staying in the same place for a while, so lets just let that be the end of it! Ok?"

"Whatever." But for Kate, this was far from over.

Shannon and Sayid were just waking up from their nap. Shannon was eager to start on their decorations, and cleaning, while Sayid wanted to begin building new pieces of furniture.

"I'm going to wake up Claire so we can start on the decorating." Shannon informed Sayid. She kissed him on the head and set off to find Claire.

Claire was sitting next to Charlie with her head rested on his chest. Aaron was asleep in his crib. All of a sudden Shannon jumped on Claire, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Shannon Repeated.

"What the bloody hell are you up too!" Charlie said.

"I'm getting your girlfriend so we can start decorating!"

Claire suddenly remembered their new home, and plans, and sat up quickly. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be so perfect!" Claire and Shannon both ran off together towards the beach. Charlie took Aaron, who had just woken up, and began to try and find Sayid.

"I cant wait to show everyone our new place after its decorat-" Shannon stopped in mid sentence, she had just got a wonderful idea. "A PARTY! We can have a House Warming party! I love planning parties!" Shannon was now really excited, and Claire had the same twinkle in her eye that Shannon's had.

"I Love Parties too! We can invite everyone and they can come back and forth from your house to mine, and all meet and dance in the middle! Its Brilliant!"

The two Girls quickly got to work on their party and decorations.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey All, please review, that's what keeps me writing! Sorry for the long update, but I wasn't inspired, lol, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own lost, blah, blah, blah…**

Chapter 2: Rights and fights

Shannon and Claire were working and talking. There friendship had really grown over the weeks and they both couldn't wait for their party. The word had gotten out when a curious Hurley had over heard the word party and questioned every last detail out of Claire and Shannon. Hurly loved parties and offered to help as much as he could, which was a relief to Claire who was franticly trying to figure out how to invite everyone. Hurley also agreed to inform Jin to catch a lot of fish, and Locke to catch a boar. Everything was coming into place for the following night's festivities, until an angry Kate approached Shannon and Claire who were walking past the caves to find Sayid and Charlie.

"I heard you too were throwing yourselves a little party!" Kate snapped in a smart tone.

"Well, yeah, I mean, its not really for us, its just at our new place, its for everyone to enjoy and have fu-" Claire was trying to reply in the most innocent way she could, until Shannon, noticing the sour look on Kate's face and cut in.

"Yeah, were throwing a party, everyone's invited including you, do you have a problem with that?"

Kate was shocked at how quickly Shannon defended herself. "Who says you too get the Cave homes anyway, Jack found them! I think we have the right to get them!"

Shannon was getting angry. "Listen here! You could have walked to the back of the caves any day you wanted to, but did you? NO! Sayid, Claire, Charlie, and I did! Suck it up and live with it!"

Claire was beginning to get angry too, she wanted this party and the house, and wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way. "I have a baby! Don't you think I need the room more than you! And Shannon and Sayid are actually a couple! That says more than you and you little love doctor!"

Shannon burst out laughing at Claire's comment, but was quickly cut off by Jin approaching them and yelling in Korean. When Jin could clearly see that no one understood him, he thought of the only English words that he knew and that would fit what he was trying to say.

"No…Fish!" He finally got out. And stormed away.

"Oh Great! Now Jin's mad?" Shannon sighed.

"I don't blame him! He is married, and probably mad too!" Kate yelled before stomping away.

Shannon and Claire were left stunned. Everything that had just been going great was now about to be ruined because of two jealous people! Suddenly, Shannon had an idea. "Claire, who do you think is a stronger duo, Sayid and Charlie, or Jack and Jin?"

Claire thought for a second before smiling. "Well Shannon, I believe the answer would have to be Sayid and Charlie!"

"Exactly! I say we settle this feud once and for all. We will have ourselves a good ol' competition." Shannon and Claire smiled together knowing that this would be the easiest and fairest way to resolve the argument, and were very confident that they would be victorious. With that, they set off to inform Sayid and Charlie of their plan.

"What? No bloody way! We found those caves for our bloody selves and they can live with it!" Charlie was yelling.

"Shannon, I have to say I agree. The homes are rightfully ours and if you would like me to discuss this with Kate and Jin I will, but I do not think a competition is the best way to go. I'm sorry." Sayid looked apologetic, but Shannon was to busy planning what the competition would be.

"We could get Locke to leave two identical tracks n the jungle and who ever reaches the end first will win!" Shannon liked her idea, and decided no matter what Sayid or Charlie protested, this is what they would do. "Well, we will go tell Kate, and tell Sun to tell Jin, and then we will tell Locke, See you later!" Shannon pulled Sayid in for a deep kiss before her and Claire rushed off to get things done.

Sayid and Charlie sighed at the same time, and walked off down the path.

**AN2: Don't forget to review! thanks!**


End file.
